Akatsuki's Future
by aciddwolf
Summary: It's been several years since Naruto was a genin, and now it seems like most characters have kids. Ever consider what it would be like to be a child of the Akatsuki Deidara? A big bang! bad pun...


"Surprising how much the girl looks like you," a man with blue-ish skin, who much resembled a shark, said.

"She does look _slightly_ like me... yeah..." a, assumed, man with blonde hair nodded. Strangely, he sort of resembled a female, himself.

"Is she going to take your place soon in the Akatsuki?" a black haired man walked in.

"Possibly... she will... yeah..." the blonde haired man nodded again.

"Make up your mind soon, Deidara. You won't live forever," the blue skinned man told the blonde, who was apparently named Deidara, "nobody is able to take my place, so consider yourself lucky for when you die to have your own daughter taking your place."

"Yeah..." Deidara nodded, "you're right about something, Kisame."

"I already told Tekka that he was taking my place, whether he wanted to or not," the other man said.

"A little tough on him, right? Don't let him turn on the Akatsuki, Itachi!" the blue fishman, who was apparently named Kisame.

"If he turns on the Akatsuki, we'll see how well Nazumi will do at hunting him down...yeah..." Deidara smirked some.

"And you said you weren't sure that she was your kid when she first showed up near the Akatsuki base," Kisame laughed slightly, "she seems promising enough. And you have me to thank!"

--five years ago--

_"Eep!" a little girl yelped, as a wild dog was pinning her down, "off!"_

_Suddenly, the dog yelped and jumped away from her, blood trickling from a wound where a kunai was in it's back. Instantly, it rushed away._

_"Who the hell are you?" a young Kisame sneered._

_The girl only whimpered, and sat up, then looked at him, as if begging him for something._

_"I asked you a question!" Kisame snapped._

_"Doesn't matter," the girl muttered, brushing off her clothing, then went to trying to fix her blonde hair a little, which was a little past shoulder length, and fully down, a red hairtye on her wrist._

_"Tell me or I'll kill ya!" Kisame shouted in frusteration._

_"Shoulda let the dog do it then, save you time, and a kunai," the girl snapped. She appeared to only be ten, and she was talking to an Akatsuki member like he was a harmless rodent._

_"What are you doing here?" Kisame switched questions, trying to hold back from killing the girl before getting any answers on why she was barely less than a mile from the Akatsuki base._

_"Searching for someone," she stood up, and stared at him, "why do you look like a fish?"_

_"I'm asking questions!" Kisame growled, "who?"_

_"My dad, idiotic fishman!" she glared._

_"You're dad? The only thing you'll be finding out here is blood from your wounds before I kill you!" he snapped._

_"Yes, my dad. I was told he was out here, so I came to find him. My mom died earlier this year. I already got rid of any chances of being put in an orphanage, so I've got to find him before I make Iwa... wait... why should I tell you my plans?" She questioned._

_"Who the hell is your dad!"_

_"Dei...something..." she stared at the fishman, "now, my turn for questions, fish! Why are you blue, look like you have gills, and look like a fishman?"_

_That was the final straw. Kisame ran towards the girl, planning on a simple hit being hard enough, but almost instantly came to a stop, seeing what she was doing next._

_The girl snickered, taking off a black glove, that was hiding her hand. It wasn't that she was removing her glove, but what was wrong with her hand, that had disturbed him. Her hand. The palm. It had a..."a mouth...?" Kisame stared._

_"Instant Annihilation," she mumbled. Apparently, preferring to say as few words as possible. A clay cat was formed in her hand out of clay that the hand's mouth had spit out. She placed it on the ground, and it actually began to walk towards Kisame. Only a few feet in front of him now, she smirked, and muttered a simple thing, "boom."_

_The cat immidiatly exploded upon the word, like a bomb, sending dust into the air._

_Kisame, had luckily, jumped out of the way, "the hell..." he looked towards the girl as the dust cleared, "Deidara..."_

_At that name, the girl froze, staring at Fishman with a strange look._

_"Deidara's... daughter?"_

_After only a second, the girl fell down into a sitting position. The dust had fully settled now, and it was obvious that the girl was tired. Could have been the dog, the traveling, or the attack, but Kisame didn't know. Soon, he walked over and picked her up, walking towards the Akatsuki base._

_"Who's the girl?" Itachi looked towards Kisame, then the girl, as he entered the base._

_"Don't know, but I think Deidara had a kid," Kisame grumbled._

_"Hm? He had a child? When?" Itachi stared._

_"...You're talking about me?" Deidara walked towards them, noticing the girl, and immediatly realized the topic, "she's not mine...yeah..." he mumbled, "nothing like me..."_

_"She has a mouth on her damn hand! Tell me that doesn't mean that she's related somehow!" Kisame snapped._

_"Surgery...yeah..." Deidara mumbled, and quickly left._

----end of flashback----

"Where is Nazumi?" Deidara looked at Itachi.

"Outside. With Tekka..." Itachi grumbled.

"I need to talk to her..." Deidara quickly left the base, walking outside to find Tekka and Nazumi.

"Ha! Try to catch me, Umi!" Tekka laughed, jumping from tree to tree. He looked sort of like Itachi, but his hair was short. He had red eyes, meaning the sharingan was activated.

"No fair! You're cheating!" Nazumi ran on the ground below the trees. Her blonde hair was down, as well as her bangs slanting to the side, covering one eye. The only part of her hair that wasn't down was a small proportion that was tied up, in faint resemblance to Deidara's, and was to the side of her head. Her green eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"No! There isn't cheating in this game!" Tekka laughed. Apparently, they were playing some sort of tag. Possibly training?

"Really? Alright..." Nazumi snickered, pulling off a black fingerless glove, which on her palm had a mouth. Soon clay was in her hand, and took the form of a bird, "instant annihilation," she mumbled. The bird took off from her hand, and followed closely under Tekka, soon getting ahead to the next branch, "boom."

The explosion caused the branch to break, just as Tekka was about to land on it, making him fall to the ground in a crouching position.

"You said there wasn't cheating," Umi smiled.

"Nazumi... we need to talk..." Deidara walked up behind her, having noticed the explosion.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"I want you to take my place in the Akatsuki when I die. You'll do that...yeah..." he nodded.

"I will?" Umi blinked a few times, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah... Fine art doesn't last forever..." Deidara stared at her.

"Uh... you're comparing yourself to art..." she gave him a leery look, then shrugged, "okay, cool."

The next second, an explosion went off at the Akatsuki base.

Deidara looked at her, "Nazumi..."

"I didn't do that!" she shouted.

When hearing those words, Deidara rushed back towards the base.

"Tekka... come on..." Umi mumbled, getting a nod from her friend.


End file.
